Truth
by ajag411
Summary: The past of Neal Caffrey is brought up on accident during the latest case. What happens when events from the past repeat themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_This is sort of AU it does not match certain events perfectly. _

* * *

**Peter was not trying to find out about Neal and his past it came to him. Neal was sick for the past few days so he was solving this case without him. **

**The case was about a stolen painting from a ritzy higher class family in Cold Spring Harbor, Long Island. The child Anna Kennedy had a home nurse due to illness. She has some sort of cancer. So naturally a nurse whom is at the mansion on the harbor all the time would be a suspect. The nurse lives in a small town called Northport which is not far from the Kennedy's home. Peter tools the hour and a half drive with Dianna to go interview Penelope Sanders (the nurse). **

**"What a quaint little town." Dianna said looking around at the water. **

**"It is nice. Elizabeth and I were looking into moving to the island, but I decided I would not enjoy the commute to the city everyday." **

**"Christie wants to settle here. Her family lives in Huntington. I didn't even tell her we were coming today. She would have wanted me to stop by considering Huntington is about ten or so minutes away." **

**"Are you and Christie going to adopt someday?" Peter questioned curiously. **

**"That is a definite maybe." She laughed. **

**"I think this is the place." He said stopping in front of a cozy town house. Dianna double checked the address. **

**"It is. Let's go inside it is sweltering out here this time of year." Peter obliged and they knocked on the door. A tiny older woman with short curly tussles of gray hair and small wrinkles that settled on her forehead, answered the door. **

**"Mrs. Sanders I am Agent Peter Burke and this is Agent Dianna Barriagan; we are here about the Kennedy painting." **

**"Oh dear come in, come in. Can I get you anything to drink? Iced tea, lemonade, or water? It is very hot outside I am sure you are uncomfortable in those suites feel free to make yourselves comfortable."**

**"I'll have some lemonade if it isn't too much trouble." Peter said. **

**"Water please, thank you." **

**"Sure, you both can sit over there if you want, I will be right back with those beverages." **

**"Thank you Mrs. Sanders." Peter smiled at the harmless woman. Dianna was looking around the house. There was a fireplace in the living room that had little picture frames on the mantle. Peter took a seat on the couch sighing in comfort as he felt the central air hit his body. Dianna had just noticed a picture that popped out when the nurse walked back in with the drinks. **

**"Here you both are," she said handing them what they ordered. "Now, how can I help you." **

**" We just need to go over details. Was there anyone suspicious around the house in the past few days?" Peter went on asking these questions and both him and Dianna concluded she was innocent. Before they left Dianna had a question to ask. **

**"Mrs. Sanders?" **

**"You can call me Penelope dear." The older woman said smiling warmly. **

**"Penelope, who is this boy next to you in this picture?" She asked pointing to the picture she saw earlier. **

**"Oh my, he was a son to me. He was one of the sick children I took care of. Such a sweetheart that boy." **

**"May I ask, what is his name?" **

**"Nelson." **

**"Nelson what?" **

**"Nelson Caffrey."**

* * *

_Please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

**"Wait seriously? Let me see that picture," Peter said curiously. Penelope brought it over to them. **

**"Do you know him?!" She asked quickly and excitedly. **

**Peter looked at the picture. **

**They were in a hospital room. The blue eyed boy was laughing at the Sesame Street dolls Penelope was playing with. He was in a hospital gown and had oxygen tubes in his nose and an IV running out of his arm. His hair was gone and his face was sunken in and gaunt. He was extremely thin and his boney hand was flapping in joy over whatever was just said. He had to be about 5 years old. **

**Peter had a billion questions running through his mind. **

**Why wasn't this in his medical file? Neal ****_is_**** his real name? This lady knew Neal when he was little? Why didn't Peter know about this? So Neal is from Long Island? Why would Neal keep this a secret? **

**"Yes we know Neal." Mrs. Sanders brought a hand to her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes. **

**"Oh my! I have been looking for him since he ran away! I was so afraid something bad happened to him! Is he okay? What has he been doing? Where is he? I bet he went to the city. He used to talk about it. He used to tell me he did not know why people would live on LI when they could be in manhattan. I used to tell him, Nelson it is only a train ride away baby. Then I told him to read The Great Gatsby because that takes place on the Island. He loved the book but argued that there are reasons Tom came to the city all the time with Myrtle. He said he could be anyone in the the big apple because nobody knew who he was. I'm sorry I am babbling." **

**"That is alright ." **

**"Penelope." She corrected. **

**"Sorry, Neal is safe he has a little flu right now otherwise he actually would have been here. He works with the FBI as a consultant. He got in trouble with the law a few years back but I think he's reformed. Don't tell him I said that." Peter said. **

**"He is in the city? What did he do?" **

**"He is. He forged some bonds and got 4 years then got 4 more when he escaped to get his girlfriend back but he cut a deal with me and for the past few years he has been working with us, he has a radius in case he escapes but he probably doesn't want to." **

**"Oh, Neal." **

**"How sick was Neal." **

**"You don't know?" **

**"Unfortunately he must have somehow changed his documents. Nothing in his medical portfolio says he was even hospitalized." **

**"He was so sick. At points I truly did not think he was going to make it. I don't want to share all his secrets without him though." **

**"Of course I understand. " **

**"Is there um anyway I can see him?" **

**"Dianna and I must come back to Long Island tomorrow to finish collecting statements, if he feels better we will bring him along." **

**"Thank you Agent Burke!" **

**"Not a problem. " They bid Penelope goodbye and went to the Taurus. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"So, a look into the childhood of Neal Caffrey. " Dianna reflected. **

**"Would you have thought?" **

**"Not in a million years. Are you going to call Neal?" **

**"No I think I should do this in person." **

**"Good idea." They drove back quickly and Peter dropped Dianna off at her apartment. **

**"See you tomorrow Di!" Peter said. **

**"Good luck with Neal." Dianna smiled knowingly.**

**Peter went to June's home to go check in on Neal and get more details. **

**June let him in and he went straight up to Neals room. He knocked once and when there was no answer he knocked again. Again there was nothing. He decided to just go in. He got the spare key from behind a painting in the hallway **

**"Neal?" He called walking in. He saw a bundle of blankets on Neals bed and walked over only to see Neal snoring softly in a navy tee shirt and gray sweat pants. Peter felt his forehead briefly, it was a little warm so he got the ear thermometer from the nightstand and checked the mans temperature. 100.1 it was only a small fever nothing to worry about but Neal should probably still have some Advil. **

**"Neal, wake up buddy." **

**"Mmm-Peter?"**

**"Yeah, it's me Neal. When did you last have medicine?"**

**"Umm 4 this afternoon..." **

**"We'll it's 8 now. You can have more if you want." **

**"Yeah. How was the case...?" He asked sleepily. **

**"It was interesting. Do you feel any better?" **

**"Yeah a lot actually." **

**"Good I'm glad. Want to know where we had to go today?"**

**"Sure." Neal yawned stretching his arms infront of him.**

**"Long Island, ever been out there?" **

**"Yes tons of times... Good beaches." **

**"Good beaches..." Peter laughed. "Jones beach, Robert Moses or Gilgo?" **

**"Gilgo had those dead prostitutes so I'm going to say not that one. I like Jones they have that air show every year. But you have never been to Asharoken beach. It's small but nice."**

**"Where's that?" **

**"I- uh Northport." **

**"How'd you hear about it?" **

**"My friend showed me it." **

**"Ahh a friend... What is your friends name?" **

**"Penelope." Peter was surprised by Neal naming the nurse. **

**"When was this?" **

**"I don't remember." **

**"How did you meet Penelope?" **

**"Peter are we playing 20 questions?" **

**"I'm just curious." **

**"Well stop." Peter gave Neal a sideways smile. **

**"Are you thinking about your childhood?" **

**"W-what?" **

**"You grew up on Long Island didn't you?" **

**"How would you know that?" **

**"I met a woman today. See, the family we are dealing with has a sick child and we dealt with the nurse today as a witness and suspect." **

**"Umm..."**

**"We saw an interesting photo at her house today." Neal looked into his lap and refused to look up. **

**"Neal, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" **

**"I called you this morning to tell you." **

**"You know what I mean..." **

**"Because you would look at me like you are now."**


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! New Chapter!

* * *

**"How bad was it?" **

**"It was not good." **

**"Mrs. Sanders didn't tell us a lot she wanted to keep your secrets private." **

**"It's a really long story and I'm kind of tired right now. " **

**"Okay I'll let you sleep, do you think you will be better tomorrow?" **

**"Probably, why?"**

**"She wants to see you again; and Dianna and I are going back tomorrow, I can take you to see her. " **

**"Really? You would do that?" **

**"I don't know why I wouldn't. " **

**"Okay. Yeah, I want to see her. Oh man she most likely hates me. " **

**"Why would she hate you?" **

**"I ran away when I was like 18 and never came back. I erased all files of my life and went to live with Moz to start a new life. " **

** "How did you manage to erase all the medical records?" **

**"Maybe I will ask Mozzie how he did that, one day, but today I'm content with it being a mystery. " **

**"Okay Houdini go to sleep I will pick you up at 9 tomorrow." **

**Peter felt that as soon as he found some things out more questions arise. **

**He drove home humming along to Rocket Man which was playing on his favorite oldies rock station. **

** He couldn't stop thinking about what had been revealed today. He did not picture Neal's childhood like this... He thought Neal was just a troublemaker from a middle class family in the city. He didn't even consider Neal being from the suburbs. **

**After he parked Peter walked to his door. He could hear Satchmo barking and scratching at the door waiting impatiently for his master to arrive. Peter pushed the key into the door and opened it greeting the big dog. **

**"Whose a good boy!" He cooed petting the golden retriever. "Where's Elizabeth at Satch?" He received a bark in return. **

**"Hun, is that you?" El called from the kitchen. The house had an aroma of garlic onions and red sauce due to Els cooking. **

**"Hey hun." He said walking into the room and pecking her on the cheek. **

**"How was the case today? Catch any bad guys?" **

**"Actually I found something really fascinating out today." **

**"And what is that?" **

**"I met a woman from Neal's past, " he mused. **

**"In Long Island?" **

**"Yes that is apparently where he grew up. He had cancer as a child El." **

**"Oh my gosh... Really? He just doesn't seem like it..." **

**" I guess most people wouldn't I just want the whole story though there's a lot if holes in it now. " **

**"Was the woman his mother?" **

**"No, it was his nurse... But she said he was like a son to her. " **

**"Maybe you can find out more from him now about his family and everything."**

**"Yeah, that's the plan. I'm taking him to her house tomorrow." **

**"Is he feeling better?" **

**"He still had a minor fever when I came over but otherwise I think he feels much better." **

**"Will he be well enough by tomorrow. " **

**"He thinks so. "**

**"Make sure you keep him healthy. Have him keep hydrated. " **

**"El he's old enough to know this stuff. " she gave Peter a 'don't question me' look, "but I will take care of him. "**

**"Good, now help me set the table. "**

* * *

I HAVE A HUGE FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU ALL!

My cousin Sarah is dying she needs a lung transplant fast! The federal government is not listening! They are denying a ten-year old child her life! Please please please sign this petition and share it with people to get the word out! Please!

savesarah


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter pulled up to Junes mansion with Dianna in the passenger seat. He gave a quick text to Neal telling him to come outside. **

**A few minutes later Neal walked toward the car in a grey suite. He still looked pale and sick but Peter was not about to deny him the opportunity of meeting up with someone who was obviously very important to him at some point in his life. **

**"How are you feel Neal?" Di asked as Neal got into the back of the Taurus. **

**"Great. " **

**"Really?" Peter asked. **

**"Yes, can we go now?" **

**"Yeah," Peter said putting the car in drive and began to head to the Island. **

**"So Neal," Dianna began, "where on Long Island did you grow up?"**

**"We'll I lived in Oyster Bay but I spent most of my time in Northport with Penelope." **

**"Where were your parents." **

**"I don't really feel like talking about that now, if you don't mind." **

**"Okay, I get it." Peter said backing off. **

**During the drive Neal fell asleep with his head on the glass window. **

**"I wonder what happened with his parents..." Dianna thought out loud. **

**"Maybe we can ask in front of Penelope and get the details?" **

**"Yeah that would probably work." **

**"I think he's still sick, he probably should be home resting." **

**"He'll live." Dianna reassured. **

**Neal woke up when they were ten minutes away, complaining about his sore neck from sleeping like he did. **

**When they got to the little town Neal had so many memories wash over him. The place looked so similar to when he last saw it, save for a few things here and there. Neal lead the way to the house and when Mrs. Sanders answered the door she immediately had tears in her eyes. **

**"Nelson! Baby boy!" She enveloped him in a huge bear hug squeezing like she will never let go again. "Why did you leave without a warning? I was so worried but I couldn't do anything!" **

**"Shh, I'm here now." He whispered. **

**"Sweetie,"she said worried, "you are warm; are you running a temperature?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead. **

**"Um... Maybe..."**

**"Okay, come sit down and we can all talk, is that okay?" She asked addressing everyone in the room. **

**"Yeah, come on Neal." Peter said directing Neal to couch by holding his elbow. **

**Neal sighed in relief the moment he w as settled on the couch. **

**"Neal, what have you been doing all these years?" **

**" I haven't done a lot I'm proud of." Neal said honestly, telling her about his crimes and 'alleged crimes' , how Peter arrested him, he told her about Kate and Sarah, about Mozzie and Keller. He told her everything. Neal hasn't lived an easy life but he know he has support and with Penelope back life will get a lot better... But Peter still wanted to know about Neals parents...**


	6. Chapter 6

**They were all talking and reminiscing when Neal started to feel bad. His palms got sweaty and he could feel himself shiver despite the warmth in the room.**

**"Neal... Are you okay?"**

**"Hmm .. What?" He asked groggily.**

**Penelope put her hand back on his head.**

**"You are really warm. Peter I don't like how warm he is."**

**"Neal do I need to take you to th-" Peter did not get far before Neal was jumping off the couch in protest.**

**"No, no I am..." Neal started but suddenly the world was tilting sideways and his vision was darkening.**

**Peter ran forward to catch the blue eyed man, while Dianna and Penelope stood there, shellshocked.**

**"Neal, Neal wake up." Neal slowly blinked his eyes open.**

**"What happened?"**

**"You passed out kiddo. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you to the hospital to check you out. Penelope where is the closest hospital?"**

**"Huntington. I will drive there. I know my way around." They all agreed and everyone except Dianna who drove the Taurus, got into her small white Prius.**

**She dropped Peter and Neal off in the front while she went to park an meet Dianna.**

**The hospital waiting room was not full but it wasn't empty either. They got to go into a cubicle but they had to wait a little while till they actually were able to see the doctor.**

**"This is stupid Peter, I am fine. "**

**"Yeah? Passing out is fine?"**

**"You are overreacting! I only got a little dizzy. It really isn't a big deal."**

**At that moment the doctor came in.**

**"Hello Neal. I am doctor Smyth. What is the problem we are having today?"**

**Peter explained before Neal could even get a word in. He said how Neals been sick and was running fever and passed out and that he has a medical past that includes cancer.**

**"What kind of cancer did you have Neal? It is not in the file?"**

**"That's weird. " Neal said innocently.**

**"Quite playing around Neal." Peter scolded.**

**"I had leukemia. "**

**"Okay so we are going to run some tests so that we can be sure of what is going on."**

* * *

Hello everyone! So the link I tried to put up about my cousin was not working and fanfiction would not let me put it up! But on the bright side rules changed and are continuously changing she is critical condition but our family is praying for a miracle, but hopefully she can get lungs in time to save her! If you want to learn more about her she has been very big with the press lately! Look up Sarah Murnaghan!


	7. Chapter 7

**"Neal we are going to go ahead and admit you for now. I think that would be the safest way to check out what the problem at hand is." Doctor Smyth said. **

**"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous. "**

**"It isn't ridiculous. It is perfectly reasonable Neal. " Peter said sternly.**

**"Peter I am going to need you to leave the room for now. We are going to do some testing, then move Neal to another floor." **

**"Okay, be good Neal." **

**"I'm always good!" Neal winked. **

**When Peter was out of the room the doctor asked Neal to get into the hospital gown and started to take his blood. He then took a few other tests and checks. **

**"Is there a chance the cancer is back?" **

**"It's a possibility, but there is no way of telling until the blood work comes back. " **

**"I don't understand why I can't go home though. Can't you just call and tell me the results." **

**"I don't think we should take any chances Neal. As long as your tests come back okay, you can leave by tomorrow. " **

**"And if they don't?" **

**"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime I am going to get a nurse to take you to floor 3 south and get you settled there we are done with our tests for now."**

**In the waiting room Peter found Diana and Penelope they weren't there long when Doctor Smyth told them Neal's room number. Neal was in a gown and had an IV in his arm. He was flipping through TV channels when they got there. **

**"How are you feeling Neal?" Penelope asked. **

**"Fine. " **

**"Why is it that I never believe you when you say that?" She questioned. **

**"Because he says it when it's not true. " Dianna said smiling. **

**"I really don't feel that bad right now. " **

**"Probably because now you have meds in you. " Peter laughed lightly. **

**"Yeah probably, I am kind of tired. " **

**"Peter I need to go. I filled Hughes in on what's going on but I'm going to take a cab to huntington station and get back to the city we still have a case going on. You stay here though I also called El. She said she would come, but, I deemed that unnecessary for now. I told her you would call her with any information you receive."**

**"Thank you Di. Go ahead and keep me up to date on the case." **

**"Okay, same call me when Neal's doctor tells you the problem. Feel better Neal! Bye guys. " **

**"Bye Dianna." Neal said yawning. **

**"I need to call Sarah." **

**" I will do it. But after the results. Rest for now Neal. You need it." Within ten minutes Neal was asleep. **

**"Who is Sarah?" Penelope asked. **

**"It's complicated. I would like to say Neal's girlfriend but I don't think that would be the right term. She just moved to London but she cares about him." **

**"He needs more people who care. God knows his parents don't." **

**"Can you please tell me what happened with his parents?" **

**"I didn't want to but you should probably know. They are very rich powerful people. His father was a huge figure in politics a while ago. They had him because it would look good to the public eye if he is seen as a family man. He never had time to actually be with Neal. The boy was raised by nannies. His mother never even came to the hospital when he was sick. They kept his illness hidden so that they didn't look as heartless as they are because they simply had no time to spend with there sick child. I ended up taking care of him all the time. He spent every day at my house and with me. I thought him to paint and he took to it. He went to a private school called Friends Academy. When he ran away they didn't even call the police. They didn't even care." **

**"Wow. Poor Neal." **

**"He's always been a good boy. He just wanted his parents to pay attention to him." **

**" I guess that makes sense. Who would t want the parents who are supposed to love you, to care?" At that moment there was a knock on the door. **

**"Hello everyone. " Doctor Smyth said waking Neal up. **

**"Did you get the results?" **

**"Yes I did and Neal I think it would be best I we transferred you to Sloan Kettering. " **

**"Does that mean..."**

**"Yes, the Leukemia is back and we want to treat it right away. They have the best team over there. You will be taken care of I promise."**

* * *

Sorry! Thank you all for staying with me! By the way my cousin got lungs she is doing better she is not out of the woods yet but hopefully soon!

As for the story result probs would have taken much longer to get back but I am not a doctor and it's a story so whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for being super patient guys!_

_Here is chapter 8 for you all!_

* * *

"This is crazy Peter!"

"I know."

"Yesterday it was just a flu and today..."

"I know El. But now he's at Sloan Kettering and you know they are known for the work they do with cancer."

"How is Neal?"

"He's avoiding thinking about it. Do you think that you could bring him some stuff to do so he's not bored. Like books and art supplies."

"Of course tell him I will be with him soon. "

"Thanks El. See you when you get here. " Peter hung up the phone and walked into Neal's new room.

Neal was staring at the ceiling absently playing with the blanket covering his lap.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't want to do this again." He sighed, "it was bad enough the first time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like you did it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry you have to go through it."

Neal's new doctor had come in the room. "Hi Neal, I'm doctor Walter, I specialize in leukemia, I would like to get a port in you today if that's okay with you and then we can start chemotherapy after. "

"Yeah that's fine. When do you think the procedure will start."

"It could be a couple hours Mr. Caffery, but definitely tonight. I'll keep you updated on the OR status." He walked out of the room writing things down on a clip board.

"Are you scared?" Neal laughed when Peter asked the question.

"No I'm perfectly fine with relapsing and not being sure of the outcome of my future. It makes me feel so damn secure. Not scared one bit, of a life threatening illness. Nope, completely fine."

"We'll get through this Neal."

"We? We! Peter, you don't have to do anything at all. There is nothing for you to get through."

"Oh come on Neal! My best friend has cancer! Of course I have to get through this too, because there is no chance that I am leaving you."

"Best friend? Really?" Peter smirked at Neal's reluctance.

"Yes, best friend."

"You need to get out more if I'm your best friend." Neal joked and Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say opposites attract. "

"Peter! Are you flirting with me?! I'm flattered, but I don't think of you like that. Plus your my handler! That's like abuse of power!" Neal said smiling up at Peter.

"Shut your mouth. " Peter said.

"Whatever you say." Neal said then pressed his lips together and playfully zipped his mouth then pretended to throw away the key.

Later that night Neal was being prepped for the port.

"I'm nervous."

"You'll be okay I promise." Peter said.

Later that night the port was in and it was decided Neal would start chemo the following day.

Chemo is rough on the body and Neal knew that this process was not going to be easy.

He was set up in a room with a bunch of different people. There was a bald woman who was in her sixties named Danielle with her husband Tom. Then there was another girl whose hair was thinning in her mid twenties named Becca. She was with her friend Sam. Then there was a man in his early forties, William who was there by himself. Neal was the fourth patient in the room with Peter, El and Penelope.

Mozzie had come by to wish him luck the night before but said he wouldn't be around the hospital much and he would see Neal when he came home.

"So Neal I'm going to assume you know how the works hmm?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm familiar."

"Okay so I'll set you up and then you'll be in here for about four hours and then a nurse will take you back to your room. If you feel tired go to sleep and try to rest, you most likely will fall asleep." Neal nodded at the information. It had been years but Neal still remembered how much the chemo took out of him. His body is being poisoned to try and make him better. He needs to get worse before he gets better. Didn't that sound like fun?

"I brought you a lot of books Neal. And I went to Junes and told her what happened and got some of your art supplies." El said handing Neal the stuff that can preoccupy him while he was in the hospital.

"Thanks El. You didn't have to that was so sweet."

"I just want you to feel better."

"I think we all do." Penelope chimed in.

A few minutes later Neal was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep Neal. It's okay." Peter said and Neal obeyed. Neal slept most of the time he woke up once in a while like when Penelope and Elizabeth left and when a nurse checked on him. Four hours and ten minutes later Neal was being wheeled to his room.

"How are you feeling Neal?" Peter asked him.

"Jus' tired." He mumbled out. He settled into bed and Peter put an extra blanket over him when he started shivering. Neal felt safe with Peter by his side. Nothing bad could get to him.

He didn't feel so safe two hours later, when he started vomiting everywhere. Peter rushed to put a basin under his mouth but the damage was done on his bed and he had to get up and let Peter and a nurse help him into another gown, there goes dignity. Then they sat him down on the chair Peter had just been occupying while the nurse stripped the bed and remade it.

"It's okay bud this stuff happens." Peter said sitting on the arm of the chair rubbing Neal's back in soothing circles. Neal, too weak to sit up straight, let himself rest his head on Peter.

"Shh, it's okay." Peter said as Neal felt nauseous, this time though, Peter was prepared and had the basin under Neal just in time for him to empty his stomach again and again. When the bed was ready Neal was laid back down, everyone being mindful of the IV he had in his arm. He really did not feel well.

By the next morning Neal had gotten so little sleep due to his constant bathroom bouts and getting sick. He looked pale and had dark rings around his eyes which were drifting open and close every few seconds. Peter was still asleep in the chair next to his bed. Neal felt bad that Peter was awake with his almost the entire night. This is what Neal thought about as he drifted back to sleep also, grateful that he felt somewhat better.

"He's running a fever, so I'm going to say no visitors today, except you Peter. But I think you should wear the scrubs that we have so that your clothes don't track any unnecessary germs in here. His immunity is bing weakened the last thing he needs is to get pneumonia or the flu on top of what he's going through."

"Absolutely, I understand. I'm just going to call my wife and tell her. She will inform everyone else. Is it... Uh is it bad that he's running a fever right now?"

"It's not ideal, but it is common. The human body does not know how to handle the drugs being given to it so it reacts in ways that it thinks it will help."

"Thank you doctor Walter." The doctor nodded and left the room to check on the other patients.

Neal woke up a little while later yawning. He was still tired but he wasn't exhausted anymore.

"You look ridiculous." Neal said gesturing to the medical scrubs Peter was wearing.

"That so?"

"Mhm."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Your running a temperature."

Neal didn't say anything for a while. "What time is chemo today? Do you know?" Peter nodded.

"1:30 so relax now, we have a few hours."

"Hey Peter?"

"Yes, Neal?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there... When I needed you."

* * *

_Sorry I took so long to get around to posting this! I'll try to be quicker for chapter 9. Also thanks so much for the feedback! I'm trying to write longer chapters to make everyone happy! Those who are reading are the best! XOXO_


End file.
